


want your golden touch

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Study, Community: femslashficlets, Community: ladiesbingo, Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Fantasizing, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes, Sasha wonders what it would be like to be aligned with a certain <b>other</b> champion.</i>
</p><p>Written for prompt #1 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want your golden touch

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #1 is very long, but can be found [here](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/272.html). this is mostly inspired by:  
>  _Come to me now: loose me from hard  
>  care and all my heart longs  
> to accomplish, accomplish. You  
> be my ally._
> 
> Also written for my "forbidden fruit" square at trope_bingo on Dreamwidth (my card [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1476.html)) and for my "possessive behaviour" square at Ladies Bingo on Dreamwidth (my card [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/582.html)).
> 
> set summer 2015, so sasha still has the nxt title and therefore nikki is still divas champion.

Sometimes, Sasha wonders what it would be like to be aligned with a certain _other_ champion. To be on the real winning team, as far as championships go, anyway.

Sure, Naomi and Tamina are _great_ , are more than just great, are collectively with Sasha the best goddamn team in the division, but neither of them have held title gold before, and they certainly don’t have it right _now_. Not like Sasha does.

And not like Nikki does, either. The NXT Women’s title might be important, especially to Sasha, but it’s not what the revolution’s being fought over. It’s just an accessory for Sasha to use as a threat, to make _her_ a threat.

It’s the Divas Championship that’s really in everyone’s sights. Everyone might be working in teams, but it’s all just pretence. They all want the title.

Sasha definitely wants it. Charlotte can’t get there before she does, not again, not like she did in NXT. If she does, Sasha will just have to rip it away from her all over again.

Whether by that she means taking the title for herself and holding both at the same time like Paige once thought she could, or somehow getting it back to Nikki, Sasha doesn’t know.

She tries to imagine it, her alongside Team Bella, but – _no_. No, it shouldn’t be that. It should be just her and Nikki, championships shining pink and silver on their shoulders, laying waste to the rest of the competition like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Champions together, just as they should be.

But of course she wants even more than that, more than just what being aligned with Nikki might offer her in the ring. She can hardly even interact with Nikki without wanting more than that. Sasha wants soft lips on hers and softer hair under her fingers. Wants to bite at those lips and pull on that hair. She wants to bring Nikki to her knees and feels an unfamiliar yet somehow parallel urge to want to be brought to her own knees by Nikki.

It’s a little frightening, actually – that Sasha could ever want that. Somehow, though, it’s more frightening that she doesn’t really think she minds. It’s not something she’d ever admit it to anyone, but it’s still there. It’s still there that she doesn’t care, and it’s so stunningly unlike herself that it’s scary.

She knows she can’t want those things, though. She has to focus on her own team, her own title, _herself_. Like she usually does, like she always has.

Trying to focus doesn’t stop her from thinking about it, from playing the possibilities over in her head. The two of them, fearless, unstoppable, a real force to be reckoned with. Like Sasha has been with so many now – with Summer, with Charlotte, with Becky, and now Tamina and Naomi – but this time, it’ll be both of them holding the gold.

(And then, maybe there’ll be the chance to snatch the title right from under Nikki’s nose.)


End file.
